


This is how you turn right without braking

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	This is how you turn right without braking

Подушка под ними насквозь пропитана потом. Её надо проветрить. Постирать. А лучше выбросить к чертовой матери и купить новую. Но во что тогда Роберт будет орать, пока Крис вжимается в него и нещадно долбит членом в задницу?

Он не спрашивает “Вот так?”, “Ещё?” или “Тебе нравится?”. Когда трахаешься не второй, не третий, не десятый раз, знаешь, что нравится. Чувствуешь, как именно нравится.

Роберт кончил уже дважды. Охуеть, ему пятьдесят три и он кончил дважды, а Эванс всё не останавливается, продолжая драть по мокрому и чувствительному. И Роберт ни единой попытки не предпринимает, чтобы его затормозить. Крис только жалобно, на надрыве выдыхает скороговоркой “пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не хочу останавливаться, не зажимайся так сильно” после первого оргазма, когда тесные мышцы туго обхватывают член, и принимается вбиваться ещё быстрее, перехватив Роберта под руки. Он не спрашивает и не ждёт ответа. Роберт мог бы выкрикнуть “нет”, мог бы прошептать “не надо”, но сложно сказать что-то внятное, когда зубы вгрызаются в подушку, а бедра бешено ходят навстречу с громкими и мокрыми шлепками.

Простыня под ними сбитая, мокрая. Из-за Роберта.

Выпрямившись, Крис почти выскальзывает из растянутой дырки — ее распирает лишь головка, натягивая гладкую кожу, и замирает. Только сам бог, или дьявол, плевать кто из них, знает, откуда в нём ещё остаётся эта капля выдержки. Эвансу необходим тайм-аут. Хотя бы секунды, чтобы надышаться. Ещё немного — и загнанное сердце выскочит из груди.

— Перевернись, — доносится до Криса сквозь гул в ушах голос Роберта. В висках дико пульсирует. Эванс дрожащей ладонью смахивает с лица пот — его кожа горит, мокрая чёлка липнет ко лбу, а в горле сухо.

— Перевернись, — повторяет Роберт. Почти что приказывает. Но Крис всё так же не двигается. Не только ему нужна передышка; Роберта под ним колотит.

Это не первый секс под тадалафилом в жизни Криса, но первый с Робертом, и то удовлетворение, которое он испытывает сейчас, не поддаётся никакому сравнению. Спина у Дауни покрыта испариной, а на коже краснеет пара свежих царапин. Сам сделал ведь, когда держался за шею в попытке хоть за что-то ухватиться, отвлечься, хоть немного растянуть удовольствие. И ноги разводил шире, подставляясь.

— Перевернись!

На третий раз Крис наконец-то понимает, чего же Роберт от него хочет.

Падая на кровать рядом, он толком и не успевает ничего сообразить — мозги превратились в желе ещё где-то перед первым оргазмом Дауни. Осталась только пульсирующая мысль, на уровне физиологии.

— Яйца сейчас взорвутся, — смех у Криса нервный, как и весь он. Член очень твёрдый, и как долго бы они ни трахались, спустить непросто. Роберт отбивает его руки, когда Крис было тянется себе подрочить, и склоняется над ним сам, пару раз пустив по языку в горло. Как будто у Криса мало причин свихнуться. А после садится сверху.

Так не лучше и не хуже. По-другому. Темп теперь задаёт Роберт. Восседая на Крисе, он прячет лицо, низко опустив голову. Прячет наполненные дикостью глаза, словно стесняется. Чего? Сам ведь захотел поиграться, в шутку предложил Крису сиалис, а теперь только держится за его плечи в то время, как бешено подаётся задницей навстречу распирающему члену. Крис же, удерживая Роберта за ногу, в отместку за всё, лихорадочно и горячо дрочит, дурея от звонких и мокрых звуков соприкосновения их тел.

Они не так часто трахаются без резинки. Дауни не фанат, да и у Криса бывали косяки, но сейчас он чист, как младенец. И без резинок лучше, намного. Крис только смазки добавляет изредка, хотя между ними так и хлюпает — смазка мешается со спермой, которая вытекает из напряжённой головки редкими каплями. Снова. В третий раз, и Эванс не отпускает мокрый член, стискивает под головкой и массирует, от чего Роберта выкручивает. В их сексе нет больше ничего человеческого. Может, никогда и не было, но ни разу до этого Крису так капитально не срывало башню. У него ещё никогда так долго не стоял. Грёбаные таблетки! Кажется, ещё немного, и он отключится, так и не кончив. 

— Убери руки! — захват на шее Криса становится сильнее, но ладонь тут же соскальзывает на плечо. Догадаться о том, что Крису и так хватит, не сложно. Игры в удушение они оставят для другого раза, иначе он так и не расслабится и натурально ёбнется, ведь кончить хочется дико, но не получается — пока не получается. Даже несмотря на охуенную тесную задницу, которой Роберт принимается работать с двойным усердием, отойдя от оргазма.

Крис снова не слушается, не соображает, чего от него хотят. Убрав его руки, Роберт прячет улыбку в поцелуе и только сильнее сжимает плечи Криса, чтобы удержаться.

— Я больше не смогу. Не дрочи мне. Я реально больше не смогу.

— Это была. Твоя. Идея, — воздух комками вырывается из его горла вместе со словами, а бёдра двигаются в неконтролируемом темпе. — И теперь я кончу в тебя. И из тебя будет течь. Даже завтра.

Уткнувшись Крису в шею, Роберт согласно кивает. Он не против. Они оба этого хотят. 

Слов больше не остаётся. Впившись ртом в плечо Роберта, Крис стискивает его, фиксирует, и, упираясь пятками в матрас, трахает в рваном диком ритме. С каждым толчком, резко, ударяясь яйцами в промежность, он ощущает приближение оргазма. Подкидывая обездвиженного Роберта на себе, он чуть ли не рычит, наконец-то чувствуя, как его шарахает удовольствием до дрожи в коленках. И это самый охуенный оргазм в его жизни за последнее время. Кажется, если будет ещё лучше, то сердце точно не выдержит. Да и сейчас выдержало только чудом. 

Обессиленный и выжатый, Крис глотает сухим ртом воздух, уверенный, что больше ни на что не способен ни сегодня, ни в ближайшие дни. Но, когда Дауни выдыхает “не останавливайся” куда-то в шею, еле слышно, то его слова действуют на Криса как укол тадалафила. Ладони, съехавшие было на бедра Роберта, каменеют, и член вновь скользит сквозь плотно обхватившие его мышцы. Удерживая Дауни на себе, Крис слабо покачивает тазом, без удивления отмечая, что у него, кажется, снова встаёт. Обычное дело под препаратом, но силы организма на исходе.

Скользить по собственной сперме очень круто — она стекает в пах и на яйца, задница Роберта вся в ней. Крис наглаживает растянутую горячую дырку подушечками пальцев, собирает немного смазки и без промедления вталкивает их внутрь по члену. Чтобы растянуть, чтобы Роберту наконец-то было достаточно с его предложениями, с его просьбами не останавливаться, с его потрясающей задницей и поцелуями, одним из которых он сейчас Криса с ума сводит, вылизывая.

Потому что им нужно передохнуть.

— Ты сам часто их пьешь? — вяло интересуется Крис, наконец-то начиная соображать. Роберт с него так и не слезает, но Крису совсем не в тягость. Наоборот, приятно ощущать на себе вес оттраханного почти что до бессознанки Дауни.

— Иногда. Сьюзан нравится, — Роберт всё-таки соскальзывает с члена и валится на спину.

— Мы можем о твоей жене не говорить сразу после секса? — это не ревность, во всяком случае не та тупая ревность собственника, у которого едет крыша при мысли об изменах. Но всё равно зудит неприятно. — Хотя, если это предложение, то я не против, — наверное, стоило бы промолчать. Эти слова не заденут и не разозлят, но Роберт в принципе не тот человек, с которым Крису удаётся молчать. Доверие — странная штука. Оно расслабляет, стирает границы дозволенного или недозволенного где-то за пределами стен этой комнаты, у которой нет ушей.

— Даже не думай. С моей женой ты спать не будешь, — Крис виском ощущает взгляд Роберта, но лишь улыбается и ведёт плечами:

— Обожаю твою странную логику.

— Почему странную? Сьюзан — моя. И ты — мой, — просто заявляет Роберт, подползая вплотную. — Всё очень просто.

— Ты хорошо устроился, — зажмурившись, Крис нервно дёргается — Роберт ведёт языком от подмышки по плечу и кусает за ухом, от чего член твердеет быстрее. 

— Ну, да. Только вот всё равно не тебе жаловаться. Ты тоже устроился неплохо.

Действительно, Крису грех жаловаться. Его устраивает абсолютно всё, а сейчас, когда Роберт демонстративно облизывает ладонь и опускает её Крису на член, принимаясь дрочить, тот вообще на всё согласен.

— Это грязный приём, — смешок на выдохе превращается в стон, но Роберт лишь качает головой и смазанной целует Криса в уголок губ.

— Я переоценил возможности своей задницы. А тебя опять кроет.

Кивнув, Крис чуть было не отвечает “спасибо”, и приподнимается на локтях. Потому что Роберт соскальзывает к его паху и берёт в рот. А Эвансу до чёртиков нравится смотреть, как губы растягиваются вокруг члена, неторопливо насаживаясь по основание. От чего он постепенно теряет связь с реальностью.

Когда эта ночь закончится — никаких больше экспериментов в ближайшее время. Возможно. Если только Дауни не захочет поменяться и повторить. Крис не уверен в возможностях своей задницы, но совсем не против их изучить.


End file.
